Table
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Poor innocent new student...They should really just get a 'reserved' sign to place on their table. Because it's getting a little tirin for the Son's to be escorting them away. They should learn that you DON'T sit at the son's lunch table.


Hey People!

OKay so this is dedicated to **Babygirl09 **who gave me the idea! I hope this turned out as good as hoped for!

And A BIG THANKS to **Karma22** My new and awesome beta who helped me out with this story! You did great dude! Thank you so much!

Read On!

* * *

It was a normal day in Ipswich, Massachusetts; the sun was shinning, birds were singing and spring was in full swing. With a shrill ring of the school bell students flooded the halls, either trudging to their next class or sprinting off th lunch. With a few minutes of confusion the mass of blue blazers thinned, and the halls soon emptied.

Andy Myers slipped through the double doors of the lunch room, tray in his shaking hands. New to the school system, clad in bottle top glasses and a little to small of a uniform, Andy knew finding a seat was going to be hard. Searching through mass of students, the teen's eyes landed on the beckon of hope, an empty table. The wooden frame and plastic chairs, seemed to glow, spotlighted by the sun as it peaked through the skylight. With a squeak of his new black leather shoes, Andy made his way to the table, gaining the interest of his fellow students on the walk. Brushing off the attention as nothing more then new student interest, Andy silently slipped his tray to the polished surface and plopped down into his seat. Perched on the edge of his chair, the teen set to work on his lunch, oblivious to the audience he had gained.

In the midst of peeling the plastic from around his sandwich, a cry echoed through the room, "Hey shrimp what do you think your doing?" Andy kept his head down, avoiding who ever was being yelled at. "Hello? Kid are you even listening to me?" The voice continued, the teen sounding out right pissed.

As curiosity took over, Andy glanced up with intentions of discovering who was making the scene. A few feet away stood two teens, one with short blond hair and gray colored eyes and a sneer plastered on his face. The other had dirty blond hair that hung to the end of his ears and a biker look to him, confusion in his eyes. Andy stared back, sandwich falling from his hands, a small squeak escaped from between his lips.

"Nice going Reid." The biker sighed, "Way to freak the kid out."

"What did Garwin do?" A female interrupted with a playful tone. Two girls approached the table both with trays and uniforms. "I thought we told you to be nice to the freshman." The brunette continued, smirking with her friend, mocha colored skin complementing her deep brown eyes.

To the dark skinned girl's right, the other girl snickered, "Come on Reid, how hard is it for you to be nice?" Flipping her blond hair, the speaker turned to smile at Andy, setting her tray down on the process. "Do we need to teach you manners?" She asked Reid, still looking at Andy.

"I would love to see how you would punish me if I got it wrong." The blond boy shot back. His name was Reid, Andy assumed .

"Back off Reid." A third boy entered, tossing an arm over the blond girl. The new comer smiled with pearly white teeth, black hair matching Andy's shinny new shoes.

Andy watched the banter between friends. Evey muscle in his body frozen in place as his mind screamed to leave. Nothing would respond and Andy was left trapped by his own body to face the embarrassment. These teens were obviously the top dogs, the populars and Andy had screwed up big time. The same thing ran over and over threw the new students head 'Shit, shit ,shit, shit, SHIT!'

"Talk to Sarah, Cay. She is the one who started it." Reid answered, tossing his tray to the table and raising his hands in defense. The plastic carrier slid across the surface, colliding with Andy's before coming to a stop.

"Sure, sure." Sarah (Andy assumed) muttered, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly.

A glimmer of hope ran through Andy, 'Maybe they forgot about me' he thought, willing his body to move again. Hesitatingly Andy stretched out, sore from sitting tense for so long, and gripped his tray.

"Not so fast." The brunette girl called, freezing Andy in his chair. The bit of hope died, stomped on and tossed away never to be seen again.

"What are you doing?" The black haired boy asked, his name Andy guessed was Caleb.

Andy opened and closed his mouth a couple times, a bunch of incomplete syllables fell out. Panic flowed though his veins and his mind clogged, five pairs of eyes glued to his face, probably more with the rest of the student body watching. Mentally Andy kicked himself for the blah that wouldn't seem to stop falling from his mouth.

"Andy?" A fourth voice broke through the mess, pulling in the room's attention. Heads turned, to face Tyler Simms standing there with confusion written all over his face. Andy snapped his mouth shut praying this couldn't get any worse. "Why are you sitting here?"

Andy opened his mouth only to be interrupted, "Yo Baby Boy," Reid called, nodding to his friend, "You know this kid?"

"Yeah," The brunette began, eyes flashing between his friends and the miss-placed kid at their table. "Andy Myers, he just transfered here, and he is in my accounting class." Tyler seemed confused at who to talk to, glancing between his friends and Andy.

"Is that why he is sitting at OUR table?" the biker asked, glancing a look at the sitting teen then back at his younger brother.

"I don't know, Pogue." Tyler shrugged turning his gaze to the sitting boy.

"It's fine." Andy rushed, jumping from his chair and mix of metal and plastic fell to the ground with a crash. "I'll be going." With his head down, Andy tried to make a run for it.

"Wait Andy," Tyler called, dropping his bag to the floor. "Come with me." The brunette pushed passed Andy, then turned back to make sure the new teen was following. "Come on." Tyler demanded, swinging his arm to follow.

Confused Andy followed, as he was led through the the tables of students. Stopping across the room at a table of three boys. "Hey Tyler." One of them spoke, glancing up from his text book.

"Carter." Tyler greeted, nodding slightly. "This is Andy, he just transferred here and I was wondering if he could sit with you guys."

The group at the table nodded, and Andy found himself falling into one of the open seats.

"Thanks," Tyler smiled, patting Andy lightly on the shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow Andy. Later." The youngest son continued, giving the group one last nod, then turning on his heels and slipping away.

"Dude," The teen referred to as Carter smirked, "You sat at the Son's table."

"I-i" Andy stammered hands shaking, to shocked and confused to answer.

"It's cool," Carter continued, "When I first started I did the samething. I ended up sitting in Caleb's seat during Bio on my first day." the boy explained, shooting Andy a smile. "You will get over it once you get in the groove of things."

Back across the cafeteria, Tyler slid into his chair and a tray was set in front of him. "You're too nice Ty," Reid announced from Tyler's right, swiping a fry from his younger brothers tray.

"Well if I didn't do it then who will? I didn't see any of you stepping up to help him." Tyler shot back, slapping the blond's hand away from his food. "If it were up to you Reid, he would have probably ended up in the dumpster

"Oh you're so sweet." Kate cooed, grinning ear to ear. Everyone but Tyler burst out laughing, the brunette boy's cheeks turning bright red.

Lunch carried on, and the tables fell back into their normal traditions, and life went on as normal. But Andy learned a important lesson that day that he wouldn't forget for as long as he was at Spencer's ... don't sit at the Son's of Ipswich's table.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!

I would love to know what you think! Flames will be used to make popcorn so I may have a little treat while I create my stories. Review to show the love. Cuz I love the love! That and love is a great muse.

So please review!

Love,

Pirate

P.S. Thank you again Karma22


End file.
